


明白

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction, 北京爱情故事 | Beijing Love Story
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 配对：宋歌/张若昀警告：站街昀
Relationships: 宋歌/张若昀
Kudos: 1
Collections: 可以一读





	明白

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：宋歌/张若昀  
> 警告：站街昀

天有点热。风也是热的。喷枪一样的打火机冒出一簇蓝红的光，呼呼不断的气音总让人害怕会烧伤自己。

男人闭上眼睛吸入香烟，背靠着广告牌借来一周光圈。那个小孩放学了，吵闹声从路的尽头缓慢传到公交车站。他还是推着那辆自行车，穿着不拉链的外套，看到他的时候，会听不见朋友们的说话，笑也不笑了，欲言又止地，一只手下意识去抓肩上的背包带，却永远尴尬地落了个空。

他们见过很多次，只是一句话也没说过。刚开始的时候，车站还不像现在这样吵杂，空旷的道路，寂静的站台，长条的矮凳立在广告牌的灯光之下，褪色的油漆画出一块块深浅不一的斑驳。他靠在没有光的角落里，男孩站在一片纯白的光亮里。转身的时候，他们偶然相遇。男孩的眼睛眨了一下，该是被刺眼的灯光闪到了。然后又眨了两下，像是发现了他。可男孩忽然张嘴了，像是看见了什么不可思议的东西，这就让张若昀不懂了。

总不能看一眼就知道他是干那行的吧。张若昀收回视线，禀着不惹事的小心原则，选择转身离开。

可他没想到第二天又见到男孩，亏他还特意挑了个接近深夜的点。男孩从路的另一端推着自行车走来，垂着头，看着地面，身旁不见昨晚被他送上车的那个女孩，可能是失恋了。他好像没注意到有其他人的存在，所以张若昀放任自己多看了两眼——一个人的等待太无聊，烟已经剩得不多，他需要做点别的来打发时间。

男孩就快走到他跟前，按理说张若昀应该能看清一些他的长相，只可惜这儿的广告牌是单面的，路灯也不多，那昏黄的光打在男孩的脸上就只能勉强勾出一道鼻梁的轮廓。但蛮挺的，说不定是个小帅哥。

张若昀想他可能笑出了声，因为男孩突然发现了他。这过分的突如其来甚至让他忘却了尴尬，愣愣地眨了两下眼后才回神移开视线，略显笨拙地摸出口袋里的香烟。

男孩好像也跟着回神，迅速埋下脑袋后便推车离开。听着身旁的脚步声逐渐远去，张若昀打火的动作不自觉跟着停下，蓝红的火苗消失在黑夜中，无烟的叹息逐渐消散。张若昀把烟收回纸盒里，原地待了几秒后还是决定转身离开。

今天没心情，明天再看吧。

或者换个地方吧。张若昀忽然想到。公交车站半天也不见一个人，其实真不适合招客。

但张若昀又想起，当初之所以选择这个地方主要是为了换个口味，好日子谁都想过，难得他现在手头宽裕挥霍得起，自然想找个干干净净的去酒店开房逍遥一晚。半途而废可不是他的性格。

所幸，第三天来这的张若昀没再遇见那个男孩。他从九点一直待到晚上十一点，身边的站牌已经熄灯停止营业，最后一辆挂着末班车标识的公交也已经默默开走。只是看着这空无一人的寂静站台，张若昀心里却好像多了个洞，他想到了男孩的脸。

距离期中考还有一星期，距离刘星阳离开只剩不到二十四小时。时间在临近结束的时候总是过得飞快，容不下最后一段作文收尾，容不下最后一道结果运算，容不下那些始终没能想明白的情感命名，甚至容不下一句已经快要到嘴边的道别。

公交车门缓缓关上，女孩朝他挥手着隐入人群。人一生的第一次心动，还未明白便已经结束。宋歌苦笑着回头，眼睛被强光闪了一下，无意间发现角落里静立的男人。

灼伤的光斑还停留在视网膜上，不断闪现的黑白叫他看不清眼前的一切。他只能抬手挡住一旁的强光，发盲的眼睛用力眨了两下。光斑渐渐消失，可宋歌却怀疑眼睛还是坏了。他看到一只小猫正蹲坐在他跟前。

不是真实的猫，而是有着小猫外形的光。它右前肢缠了一圈绷带，尾巴根也一样，发现宋歌能看到自己后，立即受惊般跑回主人身后。宋歌伸出手下意识想挽留，视线追随小猫的背影来到男人身上。那一刻他惊讶地睁大眼，看着趴在男人身上的许多只小猫，完全丧失了言语能力。

宋歌从来没见过这样的光，像是有生命一样。每一只小猫不尽相同，有的窝在他头顶，有的挂在他肩膀，有的抱着他的胳膊大腿，还有的趴在他鞋子上像是在打呼噜。它们唯一相似的地方，便是身上都缠了绷带，都在右前肢和尾巴根上。

是受伤了吗？

本能想关心的宋歌往前迈出一小步，可还没想好该如何开口，男人就已经转身离开。宋歌只能呆站在原地，看着那回头望他的小猫，一时有些出神。

刘星阳飞英国的航班在上午十点，九点半的时候宋歌在课间接到了她的短信，就好像一颗石子扔进了池塘里，他想伸手去捞，捞出来，收起来，却始终和它擦肩而过，只叫它滚啊滚的，滚进了够不到的角落里。

宋歌有些心酸地趴在桌子上，看着窗外，听着鸟鸣，想起刘星阳背后那双发光的翅膀，一时想哭又想笑。其实他并不清楚自己对刘星阳到底是种什么样的感情，他们连话都没说过几次，认识的时间也不长，可他却好像能为她做任何事情。像朋友，又不太像朋友。像喜欢，但又好像和那种喜欢差了点什么。

可能她就是石子堆里意外发现的一颗玻璃珠子，明亮的七彩斑斓流转在剔透的晶体内，彩虹般的绚烂让人着迷又心生向往。但就是再钟爱，也躲不过会被弄丢或是遗忘的下场。

所以宋歌想，也许自己主动放下，这一切就能结束得相对圆满一些。所以那个晚上，他带着玻璃球回到这一切开始的地方。他想起那天的光影，一个寻常的放学下午，他和朋友们约好了一起去打球，那会儿正在车站玩闹着。女孩是恍惚之间安静出现的，好像她一早就那儿了，又好像她是刚巧才出现在那儿的。而这不经意的一瞥，瞬间就让少年跌进了夏天。

宋歌感叹浅笑，手握住那颗美丽的玻璃珠，不舍地摩挲。深吸进一口气后，还是闭眼将它拋向到石子堆。落地的珠子跳出一串清脆的声响，轱辘轱辘滚动的声音没多久便停了下来。宋歌以为珠子已经回到石头堆，睁眼去看，却不想是小猫将它半路拦了下来。他惊愕抬头，一下对上男人略有点受惊的双瞳。他身上的猫儿顿时全躲起来了，只露着小尾巴尖或着半只小耳朵，好像在偷看但又不敢真的偷看。

宋歌彻底看呆了，某种忽然的欲动甚至让他想伸手摸摸那些小猫们。可男人突然动了，就像梦境一下被打破一样，小猫们彻底躲得没影儿，玻璃珠子安静停在路边的一角。宋歌猛地回神低头，握紧有些颤麻的拳头，推车快步离开。

那晚，宋歌做了一个全是猫的梦。柔软的小东西一团一团地拥挤着他，鼻尖拱拱他的脸颊，头顶蹭蹭他的下巴。奶尖的小爪子玩闹地抓着他的衣服，刮过皮肤时有点儿痒，有点儿疼。撒娇叫出声的时候，牙齿会磨过他的骨节，任性得过分，却又可爱得过分。

宋歌迷迷糊糊地睡着，又迷迷糊糊地醒了。醒来以后梦忘了大半，只记得有猫，是男人身上的猫。

他想，想再见男人一面。

可刘星阳走后，学校乐队的训练就停了。本来临近考试，母亲就不想他在学习上分心，如今训练被停，他就更没有理由夜夜晚归。于是少年再没有见过男人。可他的猫，却是越来越清晰地住进了他的梦里。

有时宋歌甚至觉得自己能听懂它们的声音，大多时候是一些单字，少数时候是一些词语。刚开始这些字词都组不成有意义的句子，可到了最近，却隐约能拼凑成完整的话语，但基本上都是一些地点，像酒店的名字，同时还有一些价格，可能是酒店的房费。

看来小猫们的主人是个工作忙碌的人。可宋歌回想男人之前在车站里等待的模样，又觉得这个结论好像有哪里不对。而且他有一点疑惑，小猫们身上的绷带，为什么一直没有拆下，是男人受伤了一直没有痊愈吗？

宋歌有些担心，想见男人的心情好像变得越发强烈。

这时终于开始的晚自习不知算不算一个巧妙的契机。又一次行走在熟悉的昏暗道路上，宋歌的心态却和以往有了微妙的不同。以前的他总希望这条路能长些再长些，让他能晚一点说再见。现在的他却希望这条路能短些再短些，让他能早一点与男人相见。

然而久别后的重逢却不如预想般让宋歌喜笑，反倒叫他表情僵滞，四肢僵硬。他如木头一样呆站在原地，双眼困惑而难受地注视着男人卖笑的模样。可怜的小猫们都蜷缩成一团堆在远离他的角落，曾经漂亮的光已然黯淡着就快熄灭。可男人就像毫无察觉，又或是明知故犯。这种痛苦的画面让宋歌看得仿佛窒息，他大步上前，一下忘了车前的伙伴。朋友倒地的声响让他手忙脚乱，他想要扶稳自行车又想扶起地上的朋友，慌忙间不经意对上男人的视线，又看到小猫一下全躲了起来。

宋歌像瞬间被人掐紧喉咙，他张着嘴，却发不出声。男人意外而难堪地别过了脸，抓着另一个男人快步离开。小猫们都不见了，不知道是躲起来了还是彻底消失了。宋歌只觉得心里很痛苦，可他却连为什么如此都没有搞明白。

张若昀没有和男人去开房，走到路口之后他就谢绝了这门生意。男人被他搞得扫兴而愤怒，难听的话一连骂了好几句，但都被他装没听见地丢在了脑后。

他没想到自己会再见到男孩，明明都快过去两个星期了，为什么偏偏要在这种时候让他再遇见那个男孩。思绪混乱的张若昀抓头蹲坐在花基上。他不以他的职业为耻，不在乎旁人如何评价他的生存之道，所以他敢堂而皇之地在学校门口的公交站里拉客。可在刚才，他却选择了逃跑。他不知道自己是怎么了，那只是一个男孩，一个和他见过几次的男孩，仅此而已。他们甚至没有说过一句话，没有待在一起超过三秒的时间，他们陌生得就连碰巧一起等车的路人都不如。可男孩却用那样的眼神看他，不解，不悦，委屈，乃至心疼，就好像他一眼就看穿了全部，甚至还有连他自己都不曾觉察的秘密。

张若昀从来没有过这样的经历，没见过这样的人。他本能地恐惧，难堪，无所适从，只能选择逃跑。然后躲进暗处用力吸入一口烟，在混沌中尝试让自己找回平静。

但在隔天的晚上，他还是去了那个公交车站。张若昀想他大概是疯了，因为他知道自己今晚在这里，等的不是客人，而是那个男孩。也许他只是想找一个答案。人这一生光是活着就已经很累，他不愿再背那么多问题在心上。他只想解决，然后解脱，回去继续过他平淡无奇的生活。

男孩过来了，还是推着那辆自行车，身上穿着宽大的校服，毫无特色，丢在人群里一下就会被淹没的那种，可张若昀还是一眼就认出他来，可能是因为他个子太高，可能是因为他那辆自行车太过显眼。他被他的朋友们围着，心思却不在他们身上。他出神地看着路，像在想着什么剪不断理还乱的事情。然后他突然停下，视线被什么东西吸引了一样，眼神逐渐变得清明，并抬头看向了他。

又是这样毫无防备，男孩总是在他预料不到的时候发现他的存在，叫他措手不及，想躲都没办法躲。思绪又乱成一团，视线无法继续聚焦在他脸上。张若昀只能转身给自己点上一根烟，装作若无其事地隐藏在人群里。

男孩好像收回了视线，在车站与朋友们道别，然后独自推车走过他的身边。张若昀知道他停下了，看着躲在站牌背后阴暗里的自己，动了动嘴唇。可他却在此时退缩了，拿着烟大步地走开，心里暗骂着自己到底在这里干什么。

他还只是个孩子。

猫儿们又走了。宋歌握紧着自行车把，难受得快叫出声来。他不明白男人为什么要突然离开，他知道男人有话想对他说或是听他说的。刚才小猫们缠在他脚边，咬着他裤腿挽留的模样明明那么真切，他甚至都能听到喵呜喵呜的叫声，能感觉到爪子和牙齿磨过皮肤的微疼。可他为什么还是要走？

那些可怜的小猫咪，都是他自己啊。他多想抱抱它们，为什么男人自己就毫无觉察呢？光一旦失去了，就再也找不回来。他真的不想看到那些小猫就这样一点一点都不见了。

于是男孩推车跟了上去。

宋歌想他大概真的疯了，比帮刘星阳赚杭州路费和陪她一起露宿看日出的时候还要疯。他跟着男人来到一个完全陌生的胡同里，四周没有灯，只有发光的小猫们跟在一旁为他指路。它们都很开心的样子，一只顺着他的大腿一路爬到肩上，还有一只干脆就窝在了他的头顶。就连身旁的自行车上，也有一只正端坐在前座，悠闲地甩着尾巴，而后头的书包上则有另外两只在调皮地咬着他的拉链，还用他的书包来磨自己的爪子。

原本寂静的胡同一下变得热闹起来。可快乐并没能持续多久。男人停在一扇门前，回头看他。宋歌只能乖乖停在远处，不再靠近。围绕着他的小猫们都不舍地跳到地上，看着它们一步三回头的渴求样子，宋歌就忍不住想开口叫住男人。然而关门声响起，胡同瞬间漆黑一片。宋歌握紧自行车的把手，后悔而又不甘地咬住内唇。

自那之后，宋歌便一直跟着张若昀。他们还是没说过一句话，只是每晚都会在车站见到对方。男人好像已经养成会在这里等男孩放学的习惯，而男孩也已经记住了从车站到男人家里的每一条路。

他们之间好像也没那么疏远了。最近路过小卖部的时候，男人都会给男孩递去一瓶汽水。作为回礼，男孩会跟他分享自己包里的零食。他们并肩坐在小卖部旁的石阶上，墙边靠着自行车，手边放着小零食，透亮的玻璃瓶映着店铺里的光，成串的泡沫带着清凉一路甜进心窝里。

小猫们在这个时候都会特别慵懒而乖巧。几只平时不怎么喜欢撒娇的，这会儿也会趴在男人的身上呼噜打盹。至于平常就特别粘人的，这会儿全都窝在宋歌的腿上打滚求摸。宋歌总是无法抵挡它们这样纯粹的可爱，常常宠着宠着就容易得意忘形，等意识到的时候，男人已经对他奇怪的动作露出了疑惑的神情。

可每当宋歌慌忙着想解释时，男人都会失笑着快乐起来，所以宋歌还是没能有机会和男人说上话。但这时他不心塞了，看着男人自在开心的样子，他只觉得心里暖暖的特别舒服。

可明天就是周日，学校不上课，宋歌没有办法去车站找男人，他得把这事告诉他，可是该怎么开口？苦恼的男孩不自觉停下手上的动作。失去爱抚的猫咪不解地抬头仰望。巷子里的氛围随即安静下来，觉察到什么的张若昀敛笑回看，只见男孩欲言又止地好像在纠结什么。

很显然，男孩这是有话要说。心里忽然紧张的人本能摸出香烟叼在嘴里，但他没有点着，而是拿下来夹在指间，手掌摸索着在身上寻找一枚不知所踪的打火机。宋歌被他的动作吸引了注意力，手指无声捡起掉落在台阶上的小东西，安静举到男人面前。

张若昀愣了一下，不太好意思地笑着想接回打火机。可宋歌突然打着了火。张若昀有些吓着，手指不知所措地捻着烟。可宋歌就那么静静地看着他，不说话，不强求，只是耐心地等着，好像完全不怕被烧伤或着烫伤一样。张若昀拿他没办法，只能叼起烟凑近去点着吸进一小口。宋歌收了火，却没把打火机还给他。他可能也意识到这样做挺不好的，因而有些不安地垂下头去，掌心攒紧了打火机。

“啊！”

结果当然是被烫到了。

“没事吧？”张若昀一下把玻璃瓶塞进宋歌手里。冰凉的触觉惊得人本能吸气一声，但火辣的疼痛确实得到很好的缓解。男人小心展开男孩的手掌，烫伤集中在虎口处的一片红肿上，已经起了水泡，但所幸没有烫坏。男人松一口气，捡起掉落的打火机塞回自己口袋，随即收拾好散落的零食包装站起身来。男孩没太懂这意味着什么，一时心急就跟着站了起来还想去扶自行车。所幸男人及时阻止了他的动作，一股脑丢掉垃圾后立即替他稳住自行车，这才没让男孩把自己搞得伤上加伤。

“呃、不好意思……”宋歌想，他好像有点明白男人想做什么了。

“跟我来吧。”张若昀推着车往自己家里走，心脏扑通扑通地跳着，刚开始还没注意，越靠近家才发现自己心跳得越快。他忽然有点后悔，有点退缩。男孩只是烫到了一小块地方而已，有必要把他带回家里去治疗吗？可话已经说出去了，这时候反悔会显得他太混蛋。算了，只是上个药而已，别想那么多。

张若昀抓着钥匙费力地插进钥孔里，大半个身子挡着自己的动作，不想让男孩看出什么端倪来。可他不知道的是，自己身旁的那群小猫已经用抓门咬人的小动作把他给出卖了。宋歌被弄得有点儿疼，不禁也跟着紧张乃至心虚起来。他总觉得自己好像作弊了一样。

男人的家不大，装修和家具的风格都很朴素。客厅和厨房是连在一起的，不算宽敞的空间里除了一张圆桌就是一张沙发，没有其他多余的椅子。男人让他在沙发上坐下，随后就到对面的柜子去翻找医药箱。柜子是款老式的电视柜，但上面没有放电视。而是座着一个和这屋子好像有点格格不入的精致小酒柜，里面隐约可见存了约莫五瓶红酒。

宋歌感觉有点意外，但转念又觉得这并不出奇。因为男人一直给他一种精致的感觉，这种气质，从他身边那群可爱的小猫身上就可以窥见一二，当然还有他每天都会打理的发型，身上淡淡的香水味，以及指尖处圆滑的指甲弧。所以当宋歌发现男人家里还有针线盒的时候，他真的一点都不觉得惊奇。

“可能会疼，我尽量不扎到你。”张若昀用酒精擦过男孩的烫伤处，然后用打火机烧红针尖，先用纸巾擦过再用酒精消毒，然后小心地捏住伤患处周围的皮肤，将针尖没入水泡。

“嘶——”尖锐的刺痛一下让宋歌抽气出声。张若昀连忙拔掉银针挤出疱液，之后再用酒精给他消毒，涂上烫伤膏帮助伤口愈合。

“好了，注意少碰水，伤口弄湿之后及时消毒，再涂点烫伤膏，应该过几天就能好了。”张若昀说着收起药箱，顺带看了眼时间。他想起放在门外的自行车，又回头看了下男孩的手，心想他一个人骑车回去可能不方便，便提议帮他叫辆出租车送他回去。

但男孩很不好意思地婉拒了他的好意，只要了一张创口贴盖住伤口，便示意自己没什么大碍，能独自到家。张若昀见他这般坚持也就不好再说什么，把人送出门后下意识地就来了句到家记得报平安。

男孩当场愣了一下，张若昀也才反应过来，正慌忙想着怎么圆场时，男孩已经拿出手机示意他留个电话。张若昀这会儿可不好拒绝了，只能老实在男孩手机里存下自己的号码，一下就把名字加联系方式都透给了对方。

宋歌微笑着念出张若昀的名字，倒是没念错。随后他拨通了张若昀的电话，告诉男人他的名字叫宋歌，唱歌的歌。

张若昀觉得这场景挺微妙的，两个关系说不清的陌生人，站在其中一人的家门口，另一人的手上还带着伤，他们交换了彼此的姓名与电话号码，随之而来的却是一句道别。男孩骑着车渐行渐远，风吹起他敞开的外套，好像一对翅膀，在月光之下镀着一层柔和的光。

他们以后还会有交集吗？公交车站的等待又能持续多久？明天学校可不上课，估计男孩就不会出现了吧。

张若昀苦笑着转身进屋，手掌推动木门轻轻掩上，却忽然听闻一串清脆车铃，男孩呼唤的声音在他背后急切响起。

“若昀哥！”宋歌丢掉自行车急匆匆地跑到张若昀面前，笑喘着气的庆幸模样就好像一只随时准备扑上来的小狗。张若昀有些应付不来地眨了眨眼睛，手指紧张地握着门后的把手，忽然有点激动，期待，却又有点紧张，害怕。

可男孩只是安抚地朝他笑了笑。他站直身来，摸了摸头发，有些害羞地朝他露出小虎牙。“差点就忘了。”男孩对他说，“明天是周日，学校放假，所以晚上我不能去车站见你了。”张若昀应了一声，还是有些没回神的样子，他想说没关系，却听到宋歌突然问了句什么。

“啊？”张若昀没听清，只得本能反问他一句。

宋歌倒是早有预料，所以不觉得尴尬，只笑着把话又重复了一遍：“但我明天白天有空，你想一起出去走走吗？”

张若昀睁大眼睛，一时好像弄丢了自己的声音。他没想过，没料到，也许曾幻想过，但也不会猜到会是在现在，收到来自男孩的邀约。这让他有点不知所措。

“我……我可能……”

“若昀哥。”小猫们又不安地抓紧了他的裤子，宋歌只能轻声打断张若昀。他直视男人有些闪躲的眼睛，真诚地朝他温和一笑。

“不要想那么多，就听你心里的声音。我们出去玩，好吗？”

张若昀吸着气，嘴唇轻启着好像答应了什么。安静在两人间蔓延，时间过了许久之后，男人才意识到自己眼眶落了泪，而弄哭他的人此刻正紧紧抱着他。

小猫们终于不闹了，虽然绷带还依然缠着，但宋歌相信，总有一天他会解下它们的。

完。

**Author's Note:**

> 绷带在文里指代昀的职业，绑的地方就是他平常工作会经常用到的地方，右前肢指代右手，尾巴根指代私处。
> 
> 有关这份工作，昀本身确实不以为耻，但偶尔也会有被生活所迫的厌烦和憎恶，只是他从来不会表现出来。而宋歌并不觉得他做这样的工作是错误的或不可取的，只是不想看到他勉强自己和委屈自己，不过想让他转行这事也确实带了一点私心，但这就是两人继续走下去之后的故事了。


End file.
